DOAngels : Noël au chaud
by Mathieu Reau
Summary: Leifang est venue passer les fêtes de Noël chez sa meilleure amie, Hitomi. Incapable d'attendre le matin, elle se faufile dans le salon pour admirer les cadeaux au pied du sapin... La nuit qui s'annonce pourrait être plus douce encore que d'accoutumée...


**Noël au chaud**

L'arbre resplendissait, chargé de boules luisantes et scintillantes. Sur leur surface ronde et parfaite, on voyait se refléter la lente et interminable danse des flammes de la cheminée où crépitait un doux feu de bois qui répandait dans la pièce sa chaleur réconfortante. Le spectacle de ce paisible foyer contrastait avec la fraîcheur des murs nus et du sol carrelé du salon où avait été dressé et décoré le sapin. La salle avait été parée avec sobriété, mais elle était tout de même chaleureuse et festive. Figés dans l'attente des regards émerveillés et des mains avides de déchirer leurs emballages étincelants, les cadeaux entouraient le pied de l'arbre de Noël… Le silence immense et majestueux recouvrait respectueusement ce décor heureux. Seul le craquement sec d'une bûche se faisait de temps à autres entendre. Dans un des coins, le balancier de l'horloge ancienne égrenait interminablement les heures, les minutes, les secondes…

Un parfum léger flottait encore. Celui des mets délicieux du repas de Noël… Fumets de dinde, odeurs de marrons et senteurs de vanille se mêlaient harmonieusement pour former comme une musique olfactive, poétique, enivrante… Un air enchanteur, à l'origine de l'euphorie d'un jour de fête et qui donnait faim… Les ombres projetées par le feu léchaient les murs et le sol, donnant la surprenante sensation que ce paysage était presque vivant. Comment ne pas tomber en arrêt, même un court moment, devant cette beauté, et surtout cette pudeur qui semblait recouvrir ce spectacle, comme s'il s'y cachait des secrets qui ne devaient être encore révélés ? Pendant un long moment, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester debout dans l'entrée de la pièce, sans pouvoir bouger, le souffle tout simplement coupé par cette majesté qui l'entourait et qui faisait remonter en elle la honte d'être venue troubler cette paix en pleine nuit… La main sur le cadre sans porte du mur, elle admirait ces merveilles comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un tel spectacle. Le fait de le découvrir de nuit faisait peut-être que cela était pour elle si exceptionnel, parce qu'en quelque sorte interdit… Les enfants sages n'étaient-ils pas censés attendre le matin avant de voir leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin ?…

L'ange au sommet de l'arbre verdoyant lui souriait, comme pour l'encourager à entrer dans la pièce, mais sans en troubler la quiétude. Ce qu'elle fit. A pas de loup, en retenant sa respiration, elle avança vers le conifère décoré et les paquets qu'il dominait, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par le tapis disposé sous la table basse, au milieu du salon devant le sapin. Comme c'était beau ! Elle n'en revenait pas… Lentement, précautionneusement, elle se pencha, s'agenouilla auprès de l'arbre, sans rien oser toucher, mais sans plus oser fermer les yeux non plus. Elle se sentait retomber en enfance en vivant ce rêve interdit… Pénétrer au cœur du miracle, sans en troubler la pureté, était-ce possible ?… Elle s'en voulut presque d'être venue ici, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer à présent. Bien qu'elle eût toujours gardé une âme d'enfant, elle s'en étonnait parfois devant la dureté du monde dans lequel elle vivait mais que faisait si bien oublier le décor paradisiaque d'une belle nuit de Noël… Peut-être était-ce cette capacité à pouvoir s'émerveiller de ces choses si simplement belles lorsque d'autres les trouveraient mièvres qui faisait d'elle la personne charmante qu'elle était…

Figée par la tranquillité de cet instant, elle laissa son regard se promener autour d'elle. Elle admira d'abord le sapin, ses épines encore vertes, ses branches courbées par le poids des boules. Puis elle baissa les yeux sur les cadeaux. Il y en avait de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes… Il y en avait d'ailleurs un plutôt gros, tout près d'elle, emballé dans un joli papier d'un vert étincelant fermé par un beau ruban jaune… Ce n'était pas un de ceux qu'elle avait mis sous l'arbre. Il était peut-être pour elle… Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Ses doigts furent pris par l'envie dévorante de caresser le papier avant de le déchirer, lentement, avidement… Son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite… Elle tendit la main, un peu malgré elle.

Le papier était doux, lisse… S'avançant un tout petit peu, elle caressa le paquet des deux mains avec l'envie de le serrer tout contre elle… Elle ne devait pas l'ouvrir. Elle ne devait surtout pas céder à cette pulsion irrésistible de découvrir ce que ce bel emballage cachait. Le moment n'était pas encore venu. Les surprises étaient faites pour n'être révélées qu'à un temps précis… Mais la tentation étais si grande… Elle était seule, il serait si facile de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, sans penser aux conséquences… Non, elle ne devait pas, elle ne devait pas ! Elle n'avait pas tant grandi pour se comporter dès la première occasion en vulgaire gamine !

« Leifang ! gronda soudain une voix qui la fit sursauter.

La jeune fille manqua de tomber contre le sapin. Sa tête se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Son amie s'y tenait, le visage dur, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Dans son pyjama bleu pâle froissé, elle donnait un peu l'air de s'être perdue, mais elle avait l'air assez sévère pour que Leifang ne comprît qu'elle lui en voulait… Elle se sentit honteuse, coupable, prise sur le fait… Le rose lui monta aux joues.

- Pardon Hitomi, pardon je… Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre…

- Ca ne se fait pas, tu le sais, continua la jeune Germano-japonaise, le ton toujours aussi dur. Ca ne se fait pas de venir ouvrir les cadeaux en pleine nuit comme une voleuse !

- Je suis désolée Hitomi ! Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser, je… Je voulais voir !

- Très bien, répondit son amie après un court moment de réflexion. Maintenant que tu as vu, tu peux retourner te coucher. On n'ouvre les cadeaux que demain matin, tu le sais bien…

- Mais Hitomi… On est déjà demain, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle regarda l'horloge dans le coin pour constater que la petite aiguille pointait en effet déjà entre le douze et le un. Pourtant, elle rétorqua :

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire.

- Oh Hitomi, je t'en prie… Laisse-moi rester ici juste un petit moment de plus. Je ne toucherai à rien, je te le promets. Je veux juste voir…

Hitomi regarda son amie d'un œil intrigué. Il neigeait au-dehors. Par les hautes fenêtres de l'alcôve du mur de droite dans la largeur de laquelle était installée une petite commode, on voyait lentement tomber les flocons légers au cœur de la nuit, sous le clair d'une magnifique pleine Lune. Le vent était doux, comme en témoignait la chute imperturbable de la neige, et si la nuit devait être fraîche, elle était sans aucun doute très belle… La pâle clarté de la Lune et celle plus chaude de la cheminée se mêlaient pour chasser une part de la pénombre du salon endormi et faisaient qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'allumer la moindre lampe pour y voir…

- Voir quoi ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Tout ça. C'est tellement beau. J'ai l'impression de rêver…

Elle avait raison. Tout ce spectacle était absolument magnifique. Hitomi avait l'impression de ne même plus reconnaître le salon de sa propre maison tant il lui semblait soudain romantique, onirique… En poussant un profond soupir, elle céda et vint s'asseoir auprès de son amie.

- Tu restes toi aussi ? souffla Leifang.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le silence devait reprendre ses droits. Cette splendeur ne devait pas être troublée par le bruit. Et puis il ne fallait réveiller personne non plus… Malgré elle, elle se laissa envahir par cette gourmandise d'enfant qui la poussait à regarder à présent chaque paquet comme s'il avait eu quelque chose d'exceptionnel, d'inhabituel… Comme s'il ne s'agissait plus que de simples emballages de papier, mais de quelque chose de bien plus secret… et de plus alléchant. Finalement, en serrant les mains sur son ventre, elle comprit ce que Leifang trouvait de si beau à tout ça… Mais elles ne devaient toucher à rien, en aucun cas. Sans quoi, la magie-même de cet instant risquait de disparaître…

Chacun à tour de rôle avait déposé ses cadeaux. Il y en avait plusieurs pour tout le monde, Leifang, Hitomi et ses parents… Comme elle avait été la dernière à le faire, Hitomi avait pu voir ceux qui avaient déjà été déposés avant les siens. Et elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait été alors prise de curiosité. Mais l'impatience faisait partie du jeu, pensait-elle… Attendre désespérément ce matin qui semblait soudain ne plus vouloir se lever… Oui, c'était ça la magie de cette fête… L'attente interminable, et puis les surprises du matin… Jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée de descendre de sa chambre comme Leifang en pleine nuit pour transgresser l'interdit tacite… Pourtant, à présent qu'elle se trouvait là, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas ce moment-là le plus beau de tous, si ce n'était pas dans la quiétude de ce décor joyeux et paisible que l'on trouvait le plus de satisfaction, plutôt que dans le fourmillement du matin qui s'en suivait… Elle se dit que c'était juste différent. Après tout, la fête de Noël en elle-même était quelque chose de merveilleux…

- Je me demande de qui est ce gros paquet vert, murmura soudain Leifang.

Hitomi sourit. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle était bien trop curieuse, cette Chinoise !

- De moi, dit-elle sans préciser ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur.

- De toi ? Dis, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ! demanda-t-elle en remuant vivement.

- Je ne te le dirai pas. Tu devras attendre que tout le monde soit réveillé.

- Allez ? insista-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Hitomi. Tu peux me le dire. Juste celui-là. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a dedans, s'il te plaît !

Elle parlait à voix basse, mais avec une perceptible excitation. Une vraie gamine, songea Hitomi. Même si elle aussi se demandait ce que pouvaient bien contenir tous ces jolis emballages. Mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de céder une fois de plus.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de me harceler, dit-elle en se détournant, je ne te le dirai pas.

- Oh, murmura tristement Leifang, les bras lui tombant le long du corps.

Hitomi aperçut un ourson en peluche appuyé contre l'arbre. Ce cadeau-là n'avait pas été emballé… Il y avait une étiquette pendue à sa patte arrière-gauche, mais la jeune fille devinait déjà de qui était ce cadeau, et pour qui. C'était Leifang qui le lui offrait, elle en était sûre… Il était vraiment mignon. Elle avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras… Mais il n'était pas question de succomber à la tentation !

- Il te plait ? demanda soudain la jeune Chinoise en suivant le regard de son amie.

Elle passa un bras par-dessus son épaule gauche et amena sa joue contre celle de Hitomi, posant le menton sur son autre épaule. La jeune Germano-japonaise rougit un peu.

- Il est superbe, dit-elle. Mais j'aurais préféré ne pas le voir avant dem… enfin, j'aurais préféré ne le voir que tout à l'heure…

- Tout à l'heure ou maintenant, quelle différence ?…

Hitomi ne répondit rien, et le silence se réinstalla autour d'elles. Leifang ne recula pas et garda la tête appuyée sur son épaule. Cela ne la gênait pas. La jeune Chinoise s'approcha même un petit peu de son amie, comme pour se blottir contre elle… Hitomi tourna doucement la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et voir les flocons qui continuaient interminablement de pleuvoir sur leur maison. Il se dégageait une telle tranquillité de ce lent spectacle. Le temps semblait suspendre son vol… Elle se prit à rêver que les cristaux de neige ne cesseraient jamais de tomber ainsi, en tourbillonnant doucement avant de couvrir le sol d'un blanc et épais manteau…

- Quelle nuit magnifique, murmura-t-elle.

Leifang tourna aussi la tête et regarda avec elle. Hitomi avait raison. Le décor n'était pas féerique seulement à l'intérieur de ces murs, mais également au-dehors. On ne voyait rien au travers du rideau opaque de la nuit, malgré la clarté de la Lune. Elles avaient soudain le sentiment ne n'être plus que toutes seules au monde… Un sentiment merveilleux et exaltant…

- Tout à fait romantique, concéda la jeune Chinoise.

Les mains de Hitomi se refermèrent lentement sur celles de Leifang, posées sur son ventre, et les caressèrent doucement. La jeune Chinoise ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par la tendresse de ces effleurements. Sans s'en rendre compte, son visage se pressait de plus en plus contre celui de Hitomi, leurs joues se frottaient… Leurs doigts se serrèrent l'un l'autre et Hitomi poussa un petit murmure indistinct, fermant les yeux à son tour. Doucement, imperceptiblement, involontairement, les lèvres de Leifang se mirent à parcourir la peau délicate de son cou, la faisant frissonner. La poitrine de la Chinoise se pressa dans son dos, tiède et moelleuse. Hitomi sentait son cœur se mettre à battre très fort et très vite, son souffle devenir difficile… La main droite de Leifang remonta lentement le long de son torse puis de son cou pour passer sous quelques mèches de sa belle chevelure châtain et venir effleurer délicatement sa joue et le lobe de son oreille…

La main de Leifang attira doucement son visage vers le sien. Son bras gauche passa de nouveau par-dessus son épaule et l'enlaça sous la poitrine. Hitomi se laissait faire, mue par le même sentiment soudain et inexplicable de plénitude qui prenait la jeune Chinoise… Leifang se décala légèrement sur la droite, et leurs joues se frottèrent plus avidement, leurs nez se frôlant doucement. La main de la Chinoise passée dans ses cheveux se fit plus pressante, celle sur son ventre remonta lentement pour se refermer sur son sein droit. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'approchèrent, qu'elles sentirent leurs souffles fruités se mêler, elles interrompirent leur geste et entrouvrirent toutes deux les yeux… Elles avaient dans le regard la même appréhension soudaine, la même incompréhension, la même incrédulité… Mais tout fut balayé en l'espace d'un battement de paupières, et leurs bouches se collèrent l'une à l'autre. Longuement, lentement, étroitement enlacées, le souffle coupé et rauque, elles se donnèrent un baiser défendu mais délicieux. Merveilleusement délicieux… Tiède, sucré, humide, acide par moments…

Il leur fallut un long moment pour se remettre de ce premier baiser. Un long moment pour réaliser ce qu'elles venaient de faire, presque malgré elles, presque sans le vouloir… Un long moment pour que, sans se lâcher, elles ne s'interrogeassent du regard, ébahies, estomaquées par ce dont elles avaient été capables… Un sentiment étrange les prenait, mêlant honte et un curieux ravissement. Comme si elles avaient depuis toujours souhaité cet instant sans oser se le dire… Gênées, elles rougirent, n'osant plus bouger, plus dire un mot… La même peur brusque assombrissait soudain leurs beaux yeux plongés l'un dans l'autre. La peur de déplaire, de répugner, de perdre une personne qui leur était si chère à cause de cet instant d'égarement… La peur évidente de voir ses sentiments refoulés, repoussés, après qu'ils eussent eu tant de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la surface… Leifang n'osait lâcher Hitomi. Hitomi n'osait sortir des bras de Leifang… Comme si cela devrait être une séparation définitive, éternelle et dont elles n'avaient pas envie.

Hitomi fut la première à surmonter son malaise, à lire un peu plus sereinement dans le regard de son amie, à lui sourire… Le visage de Leifang devint alors rayonnant de bonheur, et elle osa toucher du bout du doigt l'arête du nez de la belle Germano-japonaise, la poussant à fermer les yeux. Elle effleura délicatement ses paupières, ses joues, fébrile, exaltée. La main de Hitomi se serra sur celle de Leifang posée sur sa poitrine… Elles s'embrassèrent alors de nouveau, plus passionnément cette fois, moins timidement… Leurs bouches se dévoraient avidement, leurs corps se pressaient frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre… Un soupir étouffé leur échappa, mais leurs lèvres ne se décollèrent pas, intimement soudées, mêlées au point d'en être inextricables… La main droite de Leifang, passée derrière la tête de Hitomi, pressait sa bouche plus fort contre la sienne… Toutes d'eux s'offraient pleinement, entièrement dans ce baiser sensuel… Les doigts de la main gauche de Leifang remuaient doucement, irradiant son sein de douces vagues de chaleur.

Lorsqu'elles se dégagèrent enfin, elles continuèrent malgré tout de se regarder avec pudeur, intimidées… Ce qui leur arrivait était tout à fait inattendu. Elles n'étaient pas sûres d'être bien prêtes à vivre ce que leurs corps semblaient désirer au point de transgresser les commandements de leurs raisons… Mais était-ce seulement leurs corps qui parlaient ? N'y avait-il pas une part, une grande part de sentiments dans ce qui se produisait entre elles ? Une attirance réelle, absolue, qui allait bien au-delà de l'intérêt purement physique ?…

- Leifang, je…

- Chut, l'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche.

Hitomi accepta de se taire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir quelque chose à dire de toute façon. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ce qui l'animait. Cela avait l'air si différent de tout ce qu'elles avaient partagé ensemble, mais l'était-ce vraiment ?… Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se manifestait soudain en elle… Mais elle voyait déjà la portée que cela avait, cela lui faisait presque peur… La peur d'une première fois, ou la terreur de l'acte en lui-même, de la nature de leur liaison ?… Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie… qu'elle n'avait pas envie que Leifang ne la laissât, seule, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la voir retirer ses mains, renoncer… Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-elle… amoureuse ?… Amoureuse de sa meilleur amie ?…

Aussi gênée par ce qui se produisait que Hitomi, la jeune Chinoise se demandait que faire… Que pouvait-il se passer après de telles effusions ? De quoi avait-elle envie au juste ? De continuer à embrasser Hitomi, de ne pas cesser de la caresser ? Bien sûr… Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait… C'était si bon, et bien que cela ne fût arrivé de façon inattendue, elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas un hasard… Mais elle ne voulait surtout pas gêner son amie, et toutes deux sentaient bien combien elles étaient dans l'embarras… Elle ne devait peut-être pas précipiter les choses, leur laisser le temps de comprendre et d'accepter ce qui leur arrivait… A regrets, elle écarta ses mains du corps délicat de Hitomi. Mais celle-ci la retint alors. Etonnée, Leifang la regarda. Le regard océan de la Germano-japonaise était presque suppliant. Elle la rassura alors d'un sourire, et se plaça convenablement dans son dos pour se mettre à masser doucement ses épaules.

Hitomi frissonna. Les gestes doux et précis de sa jeune compagne l'emplissaient de bien-être, mais surtout la détendaient. Lentement, elle sentait ses peurs s'évanouir, une à une, et la confiance lui revenir. Séduite, elle appuya son dos contre les seins de la jeune Chinoise, les mains de celle-ci devinrent plus caressantes, plus plaisantes… En poussant un soupir rauque, Hitomi frotta son corps contre le sien, les lèvres de Leifang se perdirent alors dans ses cheveux avant de trouver de nouveau le chemin de sa joue…Contre le dos de son amie, la belle Chinoise sentait la pointe en érection de ses seins la brûler… Elle tenta alors de l'embrasser, mais la jeune Germano-japonaise se dégagea soudain. Néanmoins, ce ne fut que pour se retourner et lui faire face, la regardant dans les yeux. Posant les mains sur le sol devant elle, elle pencha la tête et leurs bouches s'unirent, fiévreuses, avides…

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Hitomi progressa lentement à quatre pattes pour venir se blottir dans les bras de Leifang, laquelle referma alors sur elle l'étau de douceur infinie de ses bras. Leurs jambes se serrèrent, leurs ventres se frottèrent malgré elles, leurs langues se frôlèrent… Ce baiser les laissa pantelantes, tremblantes, transies de plaisir… Elle se regardaient à présent avec une envie que plus aucune appréhension ne parvenait à assombrir. Elles comprenaient qu'elles se désiraient, s'aimaient en fait bien au-delà de leur simple amitié… Que les conséquences n'avaient que peu d'importance, que plus rien ne comptait à part elles… Elles s'écartèrent un peu l'une de l'autre, et leurs mains se joignirent, se serrant étroitement. Elles ne se disaient pas un mot et préféraient écouter leurs propres cœurs qui battaient tous deux à une allure folle…

Sans lâcher l'une des mains de Hitomi, Leifang se releva soudain et fit un petit pas sur le côté. La Germano-japonaise leva ses yeux brûlants vers elle. Elle profita de ce qu'elle la vît dans son entier pour la contempler. La longueur de ses jambes la fit frémir. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle trouvait ce détail excessivement excitant… Elle se leva à son tour et lui fit face. Elle s'embrasèrent presque aussitôt. A s'en étouffer, mues parce qu'elles savaient être à présent un amour et un désir tous deux indéfectibles, qui avaient hérité de leur amitié profonde cette force inébranlable… Quoi de plus normal, puisqu'ils en étaient indubitablement le prolongement ? Un prolongement peut-être illogique, mais qu'elles ne pouvaient plus nier, se cacher à elles-mêmes comme elles l'avaient fait auparavant…

Hitomi toucha la joue tendre de Leifang, suivant de sa main la courbe délicieuse de son visage. Fermant les yeux, la jeune Chinoise savoura les envies lascives qui la prenaient, de plus en plus fortes… La jeune Germano-japonaise tressaillit et manqua de crier lorsque Leifang se mit à caresser précautionneusement son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir, n'émit pas la moindre protestation lorsque les doigts de son amie osèrent se glisser sous son vêtement. Le contact entre leurs deux peaux fut électrique, remuant, plaisant… Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent l'une de l'autre, leurs corps se touchant presque. Hitomi posa la main sur ses hanches, ce qui fit naître en elle un frisson qui, en remontant le long de son épine dorsale, éveilla une chaleur insupportable dans son ventre. Au moment où Leifang se décidait à l'y accompagner, alors que ses doigts continuaient de caresser le nombril de la belle Germano-japonaise, Hitomi referma ses mains sur son postérieur ferme et élastique, l'attirant un peu plus près d'elle.

Leurs bassins se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs visages manquèrent de se heurter. Elles marquèrent un temps d'arrêt et se regardèrent en rougissant… Comme elle était mignonne, songea soudain Leifang, se rendant compte à quel point elle trouvait le visage de son amie adorable… Elles se penchèrent l'une vers l'autre, lentement, les paupières mi-closes, les joues embrasées par l'embarras… Leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, se tendirent, s'effleurèrent, se prirent délicatement… Tout au long de ce baiser maladif, leur étreinte se referma sur elles, collant peu à peu leurs corps, leurs peaux… Leifang ne retirait toujours pas sa main posée sur le ventre nu de Hitomi et continuait de la caresser de façon exquise et éhontée… La jeune Germano-japonaise fut soudain prise de l'envie de coller son ventre plus fort contre celui de Leifang, et fit alors un pas un peu gauche en avant. Il manqua de la faire trébucher et de faire tomber son amie qui dut se reculer d'un autre pas pour la retenir.

Amusée, Leifang regarda Hitomi qui rougissait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Elle s'en voulait visiblement d'avoir failli les faire tomber… La belle Chinoise lui sourit alors, et toutes deux trouvèrent que la situation prêtait à rire… Ce qu'elles firent, avant de s'embrasser de nouveau pour se faire taire. La main de Leifang qui se trouvait toujours sous le pyjama de Hitomi passa dans son dos et l'attira plus fort contre elle tandis que son autre bras entourait sa taille fine. Lorsqu'elles se dégagèrent, elles prirent toutes deux conscience de leur difficulté à respirer, et ne purent s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers leurs poitrines… Lesquelles étaient amoureusement pressées l'une contre l'autre, comme si elles voulaient se fondre en une seule. Cette vision lascive leur fit monter le rouge aux joues et les paralysa pendant un instant… Hitomi voulut soudain se reculer, mais n'y parvint. Quelque chose la retenait. Quelque chose de plaisant qu'elle éprouvait à sentir la poitrine chaude et ferme de Leifang ainsi comprimée contre la sienne… Quelque chose de délectable qui la malmenait, la déchirait entre désir et honte, tous deux dans leurs extrêmes…

Leifang lui sourit pour la rassurer. Dans son dos, les mains de Hitomi ne purent s'empêcher de passer sous le haut de son pyjama pour toucher directement sa peau délicate et douce. La jeune Chinoise leva la main droite à la hauteur des yeux de Hitomi, comme si elle voulait qu'elle la vît. Sa paume épousa délicatement la rondeur de son visage d'ange, la caressa doucement, la poussant à fermer les yeux pour savourer un plaisir qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé si fort… Mais elle rouvrit les yeux en sentant les doigts de son amie s'aventurer plus bas dans son cou, le long de son épaule déliée, puis vers son cœur. Elle retint son souffle. Allait-elle oser ? Allait-elle la toucher là ?… Elle ne savait pas vraiment faire la part des choses dans son propre esprit. En avait-elle envie ? Voulait-elle inciter Leifang à poursuivre dans cette voie ? Ou préférait-elle au contraire l'en tenir à l'écart ?… Instinctivement, la Chinoise sentait son indécision et continuait de caresser son épaule et le haut de sa poitrine innocemment, comme pour la pousser à faire un choix…

Hitomi ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son épaule gauche. Son souffle lui manquait. Elle en avait marre… Marre de ne pas comprendre ce qui la prenait. Elle avait envie que tout s'arrêtât… tout autant qu'elle désirait que jamais cela ne cessât… Elle désirait encourager son amie à pousser plus loin l'exploration de son corps presque mou entre ses bras tout autant que la repousser violemment et l'exhorter à ne plus jamais poser les mains sur elle… Elle avait envie… Elle avait envie de…

Finalement, la main de Leifang ne la fit même pas sursauter lorsqu'elle se referma sur son sein. Au contraire, elle en éprouva comme un brusque soulagement, et toutes ses craintes et ses hésitations semblèrent balayées par le plaisir qu'elle ressentait soudain, immense, brûlant, presque affolant… Tandis qu'elles s'embrassaient de nouveau, Leifang glissa ses doigts sous le vêtement de Hitomi et vint caresser encore son sein, rond et souple, en titillant tendrement son mamelon en érection… La belle Germano-japonaise poussa un petit murmure de plaisir et se pressa plus fort contre le corps de la Chinoise. Elle avait envie de la sentir tout entière, tout contre elle… A jamais. Lorsqu'elles se dégagèrent, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de soulever le haut du pyjama de Leifang pour le lui retirer. Lorsque le léger vêtement tomba sur le sol, Leifang sourit, prit le menton de Hitomi dans le creux de la main et l'incita à baisser les yeux.

Ses seins étaient si parfaitement ronds qu'elle n'en revenait pas. Les siens lui paraissaient tellement ridicules à côté de ceux de son amie… Elle en avait presque honte. Cette beauté indicible la rendait muette, incapable de faire le moindre geste… Tremblante, hésitante, Hitomi s'avança un peu, sans plus pouvoir cligner des yeux. Elle fut un peu perturbée par le mouvement de recul de sa compagne, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle surprit ses doigts en train de déboutonner son pyjama à elle, lentement… La fraîcheur de la pièce mordit violemment la chair de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle fut nue, mais Hitomi fut aussitôt réchauffée par le regard brûlant de désir que Leifang lui portait et par les mouvements fébriles de ses mains qui caressaient à présent plus librement ses seins soyeux, aussi beaux que le paradis… Attirant la Germano-japonaise vers elle, elle l'embrassa profondément et surtout colla tout son corps contre le sien. Leurs poitrines et leurs ventres nus se frôlèrent, se frottèrent, s'excitèrent…

Hitomi baissa les yeux, paralysée par l'hésitation. La poitrine de Leifang était si belle qu'elle n'osait y toucher… Elle ne savait pas surtout si cela était dans son droit. Le pouvait-elle ? Pouvait-elle aller jusqu'au bout de ce que ce désir despotique et apparemment sans limite qui prenait le contrôle de son être lui commandait ?… Du bout des doigts, elle redessina l'aréole de l'un de ses seins, la faisant frémir de volupté. Leifang étouffa un petit cri avant d'attirer la main de son amie tout contre son cœur… puis de l'écarter pour laisser la place à la bouche de la jeune fille, visiblement avide de sucer le bout de son sein douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux, comme si un éclair l'aveuglait, et pressa la bouche de Hitomi plus fort contre sa peau, retenant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure un cri de volupté. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi bon, que son propre corps pouvait être aussi sensible. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un plaisir pareil lui arriverait… Elle n'aurait jamais pu le soupçonner. Son ventre fut soudain agité de spasmes, et elle fit doucement Hitomi changer de sein…

Elles s'embrassèrent encore, se serrant si fort l'une l'autre qu'elles semblaient vouloir s'étouffer. Mais leur volonté était tout autre. Elles désiraient, plus que tout, ne faire plus qu'une. Etre unies au-delà de toutes les barrières, physiques ou mentales… S'entremêler… L'effet qu'eurent les jambes de Leifang sur Hitomi une fois révélées à ses yeux fut comme elle l'avait pressenti. Cette vision eut sur elle une portée inexplicable, qui chassa de ses pensés toutes les idées noires qu'elle avait pu y avoir. Blottie contre elle, perdue dans un interminable baiser, elle la parcourait tout entière de ses mains, de ses doigts avides. Elle toucha son ventre lisse, puis en suivit la courbe parfaite jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses jambes qui s'écartèrent sur son passage, comme pour lui en révéler toute l'intimité… Son propre pantalon glissa lentement le long de ses jambes, et elle pressa alors violemment ses cuisses contre celles de Leifang, comme pour assouvir un désir inextinguible et maladif. La jeune Chinoise l'enlaçait fermement et l'attirait tout doucement en arrière. Elle la suivait sans hésiter. Lorsque les lèvres de Hitomi glissèrent dans son cou, Leifang poussa un petit cri, et ses pieds heurtèrent le bas de la commode de l'alcôve. Hitomi la retint de basculer en arrière et se mit à lécher avec ardeur sa poitrine. Leifang la laissa faire pendant un moment en s'appuyant confortablement contre le meuble avant de la repousser gentiment pour lui en faire autant…

Comme elle, Hitomi fut surprise par la sensibilité de ses propres seins, et voulut crier. Les lèvres et la langue habiles de la jeune Chinoise lui procuraient une extase qu'elle sentait couler lentement en elle, lui brûlant au passage toutes les veines, échauffant son être jusqu'au bout de ses orteils… Elle se retint à grand-peine de hurler, et pressa son ventre plus fort contre celui de Leifang, attirant sa tête plus fermement contre sa poitrine. Longtemps après, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent. D'abord virulent, leur baiser se fit doucement de plus en plus tendre, de plus en plus lent… de plus en plus long… Leurs muscles se relâchèrent également et elles commençaient à se sentir un peu plus détendues. Ne pas précipiter les choses, pensa Hitomi. Quoiqu'il dût arriver entre elles cette nuit-là, elles ne devaient rien précipiter. Laisser les choses venir tout doucement, sans se presser. Faire durer le plaisir… S'embrasser jusqu'à manquer de souffle, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne…

Au bout d'un long moment de plaisirs acharnés, elles prirent conscience de ce que le frôlement de leurs sexes avait de délicieux. Sans volonté consciente, Leifang écarta les cuisses pour laisser Hitomi s'enfoncer plus profondément contre elle. La Chinoise posa sa main droite sur son postérieur doux et rond, pour l'attirer encore tout contre son ventre brûlant. Sa main gauche remonta le long de son plexus solaire pour enlacer son cou et amener doucement son visage vers le sien. Hitomi sursauta légèrement en sentant les doigts de Leifang glisser lentement entre ses fesses, puis ferma les yeux, envahie par un plaisir sans pareil. Tandis que son bassin se frottait à celui de Leifang, celle-ci se déroba pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la commode. Lorsque leurs corps se pressèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, ce fut bien plus étroitement, plus chaudement, les jambes souples de Leifang se refermant lentement autour de la taille de Hitomi pour la serrer plus fort tout contre elle. Leurs bouches se joignirent de nouveau, tout doucement, alors qu'avec la même douceur, la même lenteur douloureuse, leurs vulves se frottaient l'une contre l'autre, leur procurant une volupté inimaginable, vertigineuse.

La chaleur croissait dans leurs ventres, se répandait en elles, gagnait toutes les extrémités de leurs corps, les faisant trembler, soupirer, délirer. La frénésie qui s'était emparé d'elles semblait ne connaître aucune fin, elle ne voyait pas le moindre moyen d'y échapper, et elles s'y livraient de toute façon pleinement, s'offrant l'une à l'autre entièrement, totalement, ayant tout à fait conscience de ce qu'elles faisaient, et de ce que rien au monde n'était plus délicieux que de faire l'amour avec l'être pour lequel battait son cœur… Elles s'aimèrent sans un mot, en silence, et tout doucement, presque comme si elles hésitaient encore, parcourues de spasmes et de frissons extatiques. Appuyée contre le corps moelleux de Leifang, Hitomi avait en vérité bien du mal à tenir debout… Pour se rassurer, une main dans le creux de la taille de sa compagne, elle se serrait et se pressait tout contre elle. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus peur de tomber, sauf dans les abysses insondables du plaisir qui s'ouvraient devant elles…

Au-dehors, les flocons tombaient encore plus lentement qu'auparavant, comme figés dans leur vol. Par la fenêtre se voyait le bonhomme de neige qu'elles avaient ensemble confectionné dans la journée et qui semblait les espionner avidement, enviant la chaleur de leur foyer et de leur étourdissante étreinte… La main de Leifang passa dans ses cheveux et tira doucement en arrière son serre-tête rose. Son bras retomba alors le long du corps de Hitomi et sa main, heurtant le bord de la commode, lâcha l'accessoire de coiffure. Un peu plus tard, ce fut à Hitomi de libérer les cheveux de Leifang en défaisant d'une main douce le premier nœud qui retenait ses nattes enroulées autour de ses oreilles avant de les défaire lentement, avec des gestes tendres et caressants… Sa chevelure sombre et soyeuse tomba en cascade sur ses épaules, inondant sa poitrine frémissante…

Ce fut lent, fiévreux, avide, délicieux. Un jeu de plaisirs et de souffrances ou le bien semblait enfin être l'inébranlable et éternel vainqueur… De leurs gorges nouées s'échappaient de temps à autres soupirs et cris étouffés. Elles ne pensaient même plus à se reprocher de risquer ainsi de réveiller les parents de Hitomi. Elles ne pensaient plus à rien. Leurs esprits étaient vides, uniquement habités par le désir fulgurant de ne plus lâcher l'autre… La peur n'était plus qu'un mauvais et diffus souvenir, l'embarras s'était enfin effacé pour laisser place à un total ravissement… Leurs peaux moites ne se séparaient plus, leurs fronts perlés de sueur se frôlaient au rythme inlassable de leurs baisers passionnés, leurs poitrines moelleuses leur procuraient un plaisir électrique qui se propageait en tremblements le long de leurs nerfs… Peu à peu, leurs souffles devenaient rauques, le plaisir insupportable, leurs corps trop étroits pour toutes les sensations qu'ils renfermaient…

Leifang se cambra soudain, échappant aux bras de Hitomi, serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille gracile à lui en couper le souffle, et dut s'appuyer des mains sur le dessus de la commode pour ne pas basculer en arrière. Entre ses cuisses, la chaleur était à présent si vive, si intense, si infinie qu'elle en était douloureuse, qu'elle voulait crier, hurler, mourir…

- Aaah… Ah ! Yah… Kyaaaah !…

Hitomi avait la gorge bien trop nouée pour crier avec elle. Ce ne fut qu'un soupir. Et encore, la voix de Leifang était elle aussi bien enrouée… Heureusement, sans quoi ses cris auraient résonné dans toute la maison… Mais Hitomi percevait autrement et tout aussi bien la jouissance de sa magnifique compagne. Elle sentait ses sécrétions brûlantes se mêler aux siennes et ruisseler doucement le long de ses cuisses, lui procurant d'interminables frissons de satisfaction…

Sa poitrine, lourde, tremblait et rendait sa respiration très difficile. Ses forces l'abandonnaient. Mais elle ne redescendait pas si vite de ces hauteurs inimaginables qu'elle et Leifang venaient ensemble de découvrir… Tant mieux, car elle voulait déjà que cela ne durât indéfiniment… Les deux amies s'enlacèrent, tendrement, fermement, continuant de se caresser, de s'embrasser. Leurs peaux frissonnaient encore, exaltées par la chaleur troublante qui continuait de brûler dans leurs bas-ventres…

Au bout d'un moment, Leifang se recula lentement sur la commode. Elle voulut appuyer son dos contre la fenêtre, mais elle était glacée et faillit crier de surprise en se redressant vivement. Ereintée, Hitomi sourit malgré tout avant de s'agenouiller doucement sur le sol, la tête blottie contre l'une des jambes de son amie. Elle serra ses bras autour de son mollet et ferma les yeux. En anticipant la vague de froid qui parcourut son échine, Leifang réussit à coller son dos contre la vitre, et ferma les yeux elle aussi, un sourire léger flottant encore sur ses lèvres.

Qu'avaient-elles fait ? pensa soudain Hitomi. Il avait été évident que cette question se poserait, tôt ou tard… Mais tandis que cela durait, comment se la poser ? Elle regrettait d'autant plus que cela ne fût terminé, du coup, car elle ne supportait déjà plus de se poser cette question… Elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre, préférait l'éluder. Et si faire l'amour avec Leifang était la seule façon de l'oublier… Se relevant précautionneusement, elle monta sur la commode avec son amie, et se mit pratiquement dans ses bras, une fois encore.

- Ca va ? lui demanda la Chinoise d'un air concerné.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elles se regardèrent longuement pour réaliser que toutes les deux y pensaient. Mais pas une réponse ne se profilait encore à l'horizon. Juste des suppositions idiotes et un peu naïves… Ce qu'elles venaient de faire n'avait rien d'enfantin ni d'innocent… Devaient-elles faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Ce qu'il y avait de plus incommodant avec cette question qui leur torturait l'esprit, c'était peut-être qu'elle pointait justement du doigt l'aspect interdit de ce qu'elles avaient commis, le caractère presque sacré des barrières qu'elles avaient franchies. Et ce sans même faire le moindre effort pour s'en empêcher… En regardant le corps nu de Leifang, Hitomi se demanda si elle le trouvait encore attirant ou au contraire laid et repoussant… Si elle trouvait ce qu'elle avait fait avec elle absolument formidable ou au contraire dégoûtant…

Le regard de Leifang l'aida cependant à sonder en elle-même, tout comme le sien facilitait l'introspection de la Chinoise, et sa quête de réponses lui sembla soudain bien moins impossible… En la regardant encore, elle prenait conscience de l'attirance réelle qui existait entre elles mais qui, comme elle l'avait brièvement ressenti un peu plus tôt, n'était pas liée qu'à l'aspect physique. Il y avait bien des sentiments qui la liaient à elle. Des sentiments bien plus profonds que leur amitié qui par ailleurs semblait désormais encore plus indéfectible que jamais… C'était une évidence, à présent. Elle avait voulu ce qu'elles avaient fait non pas à cause d'un penchant malsain, ou de quelque chose d'autre. Juste à cause des sentiments profonds qui la liaient à Leifang. Et contre lesquels elle n'aurait pu se battre… Elle hésitait encore à se l'avouer tant cela lui semblait un peu étrange, surtout après leurs années de complicité, mais elle était peut-être bien amoureuse d'elle. Malgré ou à cause de leur amitié, qui savait ?…

Mais tout ce qu'elle savait de façon sûre, c'était qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas la perdre. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, d'heureux souvenirs, et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre ce qui les avaient poussées à vivre ensemble tant d'aussi belles choses. Ce à quoi elle tenait le plus, en quelques sortes, c'était à ce que rien ne changeât vraiment entre elles… Etait-ce donc faire comme si de rien n'avait été ? Ou bien ce qu'elles avaient accompli, cette nouvelle dimension de leurs rapports pouvait-elle les lier encore plus intimement, sans les priver de rien de ce qui faisait de leur relation qu'elle avait toujours été pour elles si jouissive ?…

Leur plus grande peur partagée était là : reconnaître ce qui s'était produit entre elles, ce qui les avait poussées à vivre cet instant, était-ce renier ce qui faisait d'elles des amies inséparables ?… Etait-ce inconsciemment renoncer à l'idée que leur relation pourrait être éternelle ?…

Le temps s'écoula, lentement. Il était déjà plus de deux heures moins le quart. Leifang n'avait pas prévu de rester aussi longtemps hors de sa chambre, par crainte de ne réveiller quelqu'un. Et avec ce qui s'était passé… Mais tout semblait calme dans la maison. Tout le monde semblait encore en train de dormir, tout comme elles auraient dû être en train de le faire. Si elle n'était pas descendue pour voler à la fête de Noël un de ses plus grands secrets, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Etait-ce un mal ou un bien que cela eût eu lieu ?… Où bien cela n'avait-il tout simplement aucun rapport ? Car au fond, ce n'était pas les circonstances qui les avaient poussées l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Les circonstances avaient juste aidé, elle en était sûre, à faire remonter des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour la jeune Germano-japonaise à la surface… Des sentiments inavoués, secrets, profonds… Peut-être que cela aurait fini par se montrer un jour ou l'autre de toute façon…

Jetant un œil à l'horloge, Leifang réalisa qu'il était tard…

- On devrait peut-être remonter se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

Hitomi hocha de la tête. Pourtant, elle semblait encore préoccupée. Même si elle sentait que ce serait dur, et que cela déplairait peut-être à son amie, elle voulut lui demander :

- On… Tu veux que… Tu veux qu'on dorme ensemble ?…

Leifang braqua sur elle ses beaux yeux mauves et elle regretta aussitôt sa question idiote. La Chinoise sourit et répondit dans un murmure :

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'osais te le demander…

Elles se retrouvèrent donc dans la chambre de Hitomi, leurs vêtements hâtivement repassés sur elles… Et même si cela avait été sa proposition, la jeune Germano-japonaise tremblait soudain à l'idée de partager le même lit que son amie. En temps normal, cela ne lui aurait jamais posé le moindre problème. Elles avaient déjà fait plus gênant. Mais à présent… Cependant, elle ne résista pas lorsque Leifang la prit doucement par la main et l'attira dans le lit avec elle. Tendrement, elles se blottirent l'une contre l'autre, et elle trouva cela étrangement rassurant.

Le corps de Leifang lui paraissait plus moelleux encore que son lit douillet. Se presser contre elle était si agréable… Elle avait le sentiment que dans ses bras, elle ne pourrait jamais avoir que de belles nuits comme celle-ci. Car il fallait bien le reconnaître, même si elle avait un peu peur, c'était une très belle nuit… Pourtant, le sommeil ne vint pas. Son corps avait beau être lourd comme de la pierre, tout son système nerveux semblait lui au contraire surchargé, tendu jusqu'à la rupture. Et même si elle trouvait que Leifang était plus paisible qu'elle, sa chaleur diffuse inondant doucement son corps, elle était en fait dans le même état qu'elle. Finalement, elles ne purent cesser complètement de s'agiter, leurs membres remuant de façon incontrôlée. Quelque chose dans la chaleur rassurante de l'autre semblait encore les attirer et leur donner envie de s'y blottir plus profondément, si cela était possible.

Au bout d'un moment, leurs jambes se serrèrent l'une autour de l'autre. Elles réalisèrent que leurs souffles redevenaient courts, que leurs cœurs se mettaient de nouveau à battre très fort, qu'elles avaient envie de s'embrasser… En approchant son visage du sien, Leifang finit par lui demander au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix suave :

- On recommence ?

- Je ne sais pas si on devrait, répondit Hitomi, gênée.

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda doucement la Chinoise, sans la brusquer.

Son ton doux la mettait encore plus dans l'embarras, parce qu'elle se sentait de moins en moins la force de lui dire non. Mais le fait qu'elle en eût envie ou pas n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et que cela lui faisait peur…

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'ai peur.

- Peur de quoi ?

- De ce qui est en train de nous arriver, de ce qu'on va devenir… J'ai peur qu'après ça, on ne finisse par se disputer et par se séparer… Je n'ai pas envie de te…

- Chut… Moi aussi j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que tu crois… Rien n'est plus cher à mes yeux que notre amitié. Je ne l'oublie pas. Je n'oublie rien de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble avant cette nuit et qui font que nous sommes déjà toutes les deux si proches…

Tellement proches…

- Moi aussi j'ai peur de te perdre, reprit-elle. Pour rien au monde je ne te laisserai partir, sauf si tu le désirais. C'est vrai que… je ne sais pas moi non plus quoi penser de ce qui se passe entre nous, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'effraie. Tout ce que je veux, Hitomi, c'est être avec toi. Et ça ne date pas d'hier, tu le sais…

- Parce que nous sommes… amies ?

Leifang hocha la tête et elle sentit son front frôler le sien. Ce contact bref ralluma quelque chose de furieux en elle, qu'elle eut du mal à couver…

- Mais je ne veux surtout pas te gêner, Hitomi, ajouta-t-elle en caressant du bout des doigts sa joue, qu'elle sentit s'enflammer.

- Tu ne me gênes pas Leifang. Jamais.

Hitomi lui rendit sa caresse et, les yeux fermés, elles s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Lentement, tout doucement, elles se donnèrent du plaisir et du désir à la fois. Sans repousser le drap qui les recouvrait, elles se dénudèrent avant de presser leurs corps fébriles et désirables l'un contre l'autre. En repoussant Hitomi sur le dos, Leifang lui murmura tout doucement :

- A toi l'honneur d'être en-dessous… Je suis sûre que ce doit être plus simple que de faire ça debout…

Peu avant d'accueillir la bouche tiède et parfumée de son amie, elle répondit :

- Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, toi…

- Pas encore » répliqua Leifang après un long et succulent baiser.

Comme la première fois, elles firent l'amour longuement, en prenant leur temps, sans rien presser pour savourer le moindre frisson de leurs corps. Elles s'embrassèrent cette fois pour se retenir de crier, propulsées vers des sommets inimaginables. Ce fut tellement plus plaisant que lors de leur première fois qu'elles eurent l'absolue certitude que cela ne ferait que devenir encore meilleur à chaque fois… Puis elles se blottirent de nouveau l'une contre l'autre, autant pour se tenir chaud que pour le plaisir de se sentir toutes proches, et continuèrent de se caresser en parlant à voix basse. Des mots doux et rassurants. Pas encore des mots d'amour, mais ils étaient bien assez touchants pour faire battre leurs cœurs à toute vitesse…

Elles étaient avant tout amies et comptaient bien le rester. Cela impliquait naturellement de conserver pour elles le plus longtemps possible, si cela devait un jour leur échapper, ce plaisir qu'elles apprenaient à découvrir ensemble et qui n'avait probablement pas encore fini de les surprendre… L'amour était-il si fragile au fond ? Pouvait-il s'effondrer comme un château de cartes au moindre souffle ? Pas celui qu'elles se portaient en tout cas, et qui était un étrange mélange de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables d'aimer une personne… Elles s'aimaient comme des amies intimes, comme des sœurs, comme des amantes… sans qu'il fût au fond possible de faire une différence dans tout ça. Du coup, peut-être que ce c'était cela qui rendait les sentiments qui les liaient, quels qu'ils fussent, indéfectibles…

Le matin les trouva allongées toutes deux un peu en travers, leurs pieds dépassant de sous le drap de chaque côté. Seules leurs joues et leurs épaules étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Mais leur bonheur d'avoir partagé cette nuit était apparent sur leurs visages, reconnaissable à ce sourire enfantin que seules les personnes détenant dans le cœur un trésor secret parce qu'intime qu'elles avaient toutes deux sur les lèvres.

Ce qu'elles avaient fait n'avait que peu d'importance. Ce qui comptait, c'était les sentiments qui faisaient battre leurs cœurs et qui les rendaient si heureuses. Elles n'avaient pas fini de l'être ensemble. Leurs peurs, à toutes les deux, n'avaient peut-être jamais été justifiées, au fond…


End file.
